


Another day

by Bananas45



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, First Time, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wish I was joking, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Murder, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45
Summary: Bran almost dies during an investigation but it forces Mario to confront their relationship.





	Another day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...This just popped into my head so I wrote it in one but I hope peeps enjoy!  
> I really love Bran and Mario. This is quite dark? I don't know...it feels quite dark but also it's so messy that nothing feels impactful at all haha! oh god...i should have read it over at least once

They stumbled through police procedure. Bran’s wide eyes dull and traumatized and Mario’s full of anger that he couldn’t help. It was approaching 2am when they finally let him go.  
Bran refuses a lift from Lily and staggered, trembling, towards the lift.  
“Trust me” Mario had said. “You don’t wanna be alone”  
Mario had taken him to a takeaway, full of neon lights and unsavoury types but the food was good and he watches now as Bran swallows it down.  
“Do you want to talk?” He asks, leaning on his elbows and watching Bran swallow down two mouthfuls of chips. He shakes his head.  
“I really don’t” He whispers, dropping the plastic fork he wasn't using.  
“Okay” Mario says, he won't push but he watches the tremble in Bran’s hands as he runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry”  
Bran laughs, harsh and sad. “It’s not your fault”  
Mario begins to complain but Bran stops him with a harsh stare. “It’s not your fault, Mario” 

They murders had been horrible. The first had gone unnoticed, a male officer who worked as a patrol officer had turned up dead in a farm but it had gone under the radar. A female officer had turned up next, cut to bits and found in a local butchery, an apple in her mouth.  
“Tactless” That’s what Gilbert called it as he handed over the report, a curl in his nose as he gave them a grimace. Bran had shuddered and Mario had stepped forward. Killing a police officer was a grievous crime but killing two was nothing short of a death sentence.  
“We’ll catch this guy” He’d said, confident. 

Bran shudders in the cold as they walk down the street.  
“Are you sure you are okay?” Mario asks, his jacket already over Bran’s thin shoulders.  
“I promise I’m okay” Bran says, rolling his eyes. “You don’t need to baby me” A dog barks far off and Bran jumps, hands tightening on the jacket. Mario can’t bring himself to mock him for it.  
“He’s dead” Mario says, turning Bran around and making him look him in the eye. “You understand?”  
Bran has tears in his eyes for the first time since they found him and Mario takes it as a good sign.  
“Come on” He says, pulling Bran into his arms. “It’s okay” He runs a hand through Bran’s hair as he sobs. 

Weeks past and no leads came up, no forensics, no nothing.  
“You can’t dismember someone and not leave any trace” Lily said, head in her hands. “You just...can’t”  
But you could clearly. Because this guy had.  
“Sick fuck” Mario had muttered and Bran had looked up from his laptop.  
“Worked up huh?” He’d said, blue eyes worried but amused. “You don’t swear that often”  
Mario had laughed.  
“Be careful” Eric was saying. “Be vigilant. If anyone approaches you. If anything seems out of the ordinary. You come straight here or you call. Understand?”  
Strangely, It hadn’t occurred to anyone of the team that they could be at risk. It hadn’t seemed like it worked that way. 

Bran seems uneasy in Mario’s living room. He swallows and takes off the huge jacket hung round him.  
“Nice place” His voice trembles as he looks around.  
“You’re safe” Mario answers but hates himself as Bran shivers, jaw clenched.  
“I know I am” Bran hisses. “Fuck, is everyone going to treat me like some broken doll because I-”  
“Almost died?” Mario shouts, voice harsher than he means but he was- fuck- he’d been so fucking worried. “Yes! Because we were worried”  
Bran looks stunned for a moment before he looks down, hands clenching by his side.  
“I’m an idiot” He whispers.  
“No” Mario says. “I should have come with you-”  
“Don’t” Bran warns, tongue resting on his teeth. “Don’t you dare blame yourself” 

Another week passed and another body turned up. They found it in a supermarket, in amongst the pork, stuffed into the shelf space, crumpled and contorted beyond recognition. Lily had been sick and Mario had left to comfort her but when he came back he’d noticed a faraway look in Bran’s eyes.  
“Are you okay?” He asked. Bran had jumped but turned, smiling softly.  
“Yeah I’m fine...It’s...Maybe” He paused, biting a lip. “Maybe we should start looking at abattoirs…”  
Mario hadn’t listened to the end, he was called over by Eric who had shouted on him.  
“Hold that thought” He’d spoken over Bran and they hadn’t spoken for the rest of the day. 

They stand in awkward silence, Bran’s breath ragged and loud in the silence of the night. They exchange a look. Mario swallows and realises, dimly, that they hadn’t switch any of the lights on and the dark is punctuated by the slits on the curtains, cutting up Bran’s face. It makes the tears dip in and out of existence down his face, only catching the light on the bits where the light catches him.  
“Mario” He whispers, a desperate tone to his voice. One Mario had never really heard before but that made his stomach twist in a pleasant way. He’d pushed it down before, suppressed because they were co-workers and there was just something so young about Bran. He’s thinking too hard and he misses Bran cross the room, throwing himself into Mario’s arms.  
“Mario” he says again, burying his face in Mario’s chest. He clenches his teeth, feeling self restraint slip away because Bran was here and okay. Okay and not dead.  
“Please” It tumbles of Bran’s lips. “Please. Christ, I never stop thinking about you Mario. I never had the guts to say it- I never have the guts to do anything-”  
“Shhh, Sh” Mario tries. “Bran- Bran-” He shakes him hard and Bran stops from the shock of it.  
“I know.”  
Bran stares, eyes wide and breath frantic. “You do?”  
Mario smiles, eyes kind, and gently pushes a strand of hair from Bran’s eyes.  
“Off course I know” He smiles. “I feel it too”  
Bran looks determined, eyes set. “Then kiss me”  
Mario stares back, eyes unreadable and for a moment Bran’s fill with rejection before Mario ducks down and covers Bran’s lips. It feels like heaven, for Bran at least, who’d dreamt of this for so long. His fingers cling clumsily into the material of Mario’s shirt as he’s tilted onto tiptoes from the force and height on the kiss.  
“Haa” He trembles and Mario smiles as they kiss deeper, Bran pushing up and Mario steadying him against his broad chest. He remembers once that Mario had told him before he became a cop he’d wanted to be a fitness coach. Bran can feel the firmness of the muscle underneath his questing fingertips.  
“We shouldn’t” Mario murmurs. “Bran we can’t”  
“Why not?” Bran gasps, fingers tightening like he’s about to have something taken from him. He looks terrified.  
“Because you’re shaken” Mario whispers, swallowing slowly. Bran shakes his head, pushing forward again until Mario has to hold his biceps to keep him back.  
“I need this” Bran whispers. “I need it, Mario” 

Bran went missing that night. In the morning they’d missed the fact he wasn’t at morning meeting and by lunch, with no call, everyone had begun to worry.  
“It’s a chance to catch him”  
“Trace his phone”  
“Where was the last place he was seen”  
The professionalism kept the fear out their voices but Mario had been mindless with fear. Bran could be dead, dying right now. He thought of the man, crumpled into a supermarket shelf or the woman ripped to shreds in the butcher shop. Mario heard, soft and quiet.  
“If Keith was here we’d have solved this”  
It was Eric, he was talking to GIlbert, who’d been handing over a forensics report and glancing around.  
“Yes. You would have”  
It felt like a punch to the gut, even though it shouldn’t have but that name permanting the office like a ghost and it was fucked because the man was gone and Bran could still be found.  
“I’ve got a location” Kaela had shouted. “It’s just a random road...The guy must have chucked Bran’s phone-”  
“What’s nearby?” Mario had asked, leaning over her.  
“Nothing much” She’d muttered. “Abandoned buildings” Her fingers had clicked comfortingly.  
“Check what they used to be” Mario had muttered and she gave him a ‘Don’t waste my time’ look. “Call it intuition” He’d tried to smile.  
“It used to be a slaughterhouse...Years ago- Hey! Mario!”  
It took them 15 minutes to find the place but it was a long and lonely drive without Bran beside him.  
When they arrived the place had been like something from a horror movie but so much worse.  
The roof leaked green and moldy drops onto the cold stone floor. Team’s of people had swarmed the place. They’d shot the suspect on sight or so Mario had been told through his ear piece but he hadn’t cared. He wanted to find Bran.  
“Bran!” He’d shouted as he entered the old store room, brushing past the lines of hooks.  
“Mario!” He’d heard in response, a scream through the building and he’d run to him. He was hung by the wrist, rope thrown over the hook to keep him up. Stripped down and skin covered in goosebumps and eyes streaming. “Mario- thank god”  
“Did you think I wouldn’t come, huh?” He’d cut him down, couldn’t bare watching Bran’s bare feet kick any longer. He’d scraped the skin of his big toe from trying to gain purchase on the floor. Bran went boneless against him with relief and Mario had disguised his trembles as Bran’s and the tightness in his hug as comfort not relief. 

They just make it to Mario’s bed and after a day of being manhandled and tortured, hung up and mocked, Bran thinks he should hate how hard Mario pushes him onto the bed but he doesn’t. It’s perfect. Mario climbs over him, like a warm, comforting sheet. He pulls Mario’s shirt over his head.  
“Holy-”  
“Yeah I know” Mario grits his teeth, cheek pinking.  
“But you’re-”  
“Shut up, Bran” He laughs, nervous.  
“You have an eight pack, Mario!” Bran almost squeals but is cut off as Mario hugs him close. They kiss again, no less fevered - near death does that- and Bran lets himself believe he’s safe in Mario’s arms. Nothing could hurt me here. Maybe nothing could.  
Mario prepares with gentle kisses and even gentler fingers until Bran practically screams how desperate he is.  
“Just fuck me, Mario” He gasps out, trembling and twitching under 4 fingers and still not feeling full enough. The reserved strength in Mario’s eyes makes Bran breathless. Mario could hurt him, really hurt him, more than the creep who almost killed him today but those hands- that lift 70 kg of weights (Bran had gone to the gym with him once)- were stroking over his ribs, the bruises slowly forming and taking in the marks on his wrists from the cut of the rope, tender not strong. Bran doesn’t let himself think about what those hands are touching, the injuries on him, or he’ll wretch with fear.  
“Please” he says again, quieter and Mario obeys. He pulls Bran’s legs up a little and slides into him with an a slow, steadiness that makes all the breath leave Bran at once. “Gods…”  
Mario’s skin is slick with sweat and the muscle feels so good under Bran’s palms that he almost loses his mind from touch alone. Mario is so tactile, so everywhere at once, so large and powerful yet so tender. It sends a thrill through Bran again.  
“Are you sure?” Mario asks, thrusts shallow and reserved.  
“I’m sure” Bran answers and it’s true. He’s never felt so sure about anything in his whole life.  
Mario creates a bruising rhythm and it’s fucking perfect. Every thrust knocks the breath out Bran. It knocks the fear and tension and makes stars pop behind his eyes. He’s wound cork screw tight and with every well timed, brutal, bone shattering thrust, Mario eases it all.  
“Shhh- Bran, You’ll wake my neighbours” Mario whispers gently, brushing his lips over Bran’s once. Bran looks startled, he hadn’t even realised he was saying anything at all. He flushes with embarrassment but it turns to a full moan as Mario speeds up. He’s coming undone and Mario seems to be as well. It’s a relief, to see this isn’t some pity fuck Mario’s giving him. He looks affected, jaw clenched and muscles trembling as he thrusts harder and faster. Knocking Bran’s head against the headboard as Bran holds onto the wood for support.  
“Fuck!” Bran cries out, hand around himself and jerking in time with Mario’s thrusts, he cums viciously hard. He doesn’t feel Mario follow but he must do because suddenly Bran is empty and being tucked into the crook of Mario’s arm.  
“You okay?” He asks and Bran feels the voice resonate through the chest he’s leaning on.  
“I’ll live” He whispers, voice cracking feebly but Mario just looks down. Smiles gently and kisses his nose.  
“Yeah” He whispers. “You will”


End file.
